


And Dave Matthews Said, "Rapunzel"

by UnfortunatelyObsessed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Bc we need more of that, Cas in a dress, M/M, Omega!Castiel, a/b/o dynamics, kind of a fairy tale au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelyObsessed/pseuds/UnfortunatelyObsessed
Summary: Castiel is an omega who has been trapped inside a tower every heat since he presented. His caretaker, Naomi, has told him horror stories of dangerous alphas.But... maybe she was wrong?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 19
Kudos: 163





	And Dave Matthews Said, "Rapunzel"

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the lovely itricky1 on tumblr! Thank you again!!!

Castiel leaned heavily on his hand, staring out the brick-lined window. He wasn’t even sure it could be  _ called _ a window. It was just a dumbass hole in his tower room.

Naomi fanned his flowing green gown out behind him, smoothing out all the creases. “Now, Cassie, you know this is for your own good.”

Castiel ached to rip the crown off his head. “Yes, yes. I’m aware. It’s simply ‘too dangerous’ for me to be out when in heat.” He looked back at her with disdain. “I’m ‘too attractive’.”

Naomi stepped forward to cradle Castiel’s cheeks in her hands, running her thumbs over the inhumanly smooth skin. “It’s true, though,” she said. “Were an alpha to spot you why… they’d just rip you away from me. And you don’t want that, do you?”

Castiel’s face softened as he looked at Naomi. “Of course not. You’ve raised me all these years. I would never wish to cause you pain.”

“Then be a good dear and stay put. I’ll come by to check in on you in a week.”

She kissed his cheek softly and left, locking the room door behind her.

Castiel’s heart fell as he looked once more out the window, watching Naomi ride into the great unknown on horseback. He sighed heavily, taking off his crown and sitting it on the windowsill.

Another heat cycle, another week or two in the dreaded tower. Half of Castiel’s life had been spent up here, ever since he had presented as Omega. Naomi had cried at the news, at the smell of almost-ripe peaches and storms on the horizon.

Castiel hated his scent. All the other omegas he knew (though… he didn’t know many) smelled like flowers and candy and everything sweet in the world.

He smelled like the last spring of the entire planet.

Naomi had told him tale after tale of what happened when alphas were allowed around omegas, how they took what they wanted and turned into incommunicable animals.

It was enough to keep him terrified to ever leave his tower.

Castiel kicked his fancy shoes off and stepped onto the window ledge, sinking down and letting one foot dangle. It wasn’t so bad up here, he told himself often. It could be much worse. After all, there were no alphas up here. There was a nice view. There was—

Castiel grimaced a moment before sighing and hanging his head.

There it was.

The scent of the very last spring.

\---

Dean downed another swig of mead, stumbling slightly in the forest. Fuckin’ constables, kicking him out of that tavern. He was a paying customer! He had just as much right as anyone else to be in there!

Well… Okay. Technically, he  _ did _ start a fight with another alpha. That morphed into a bar fight. That morphed into a town fight.

Wasn’t  _ his _ fault everyone was just itching for an excuse to yank each other’s throats out!

“Who needs ‘em,” Dean grumbled, downing the rest of the bottle.

Were he sober, he might have realized he was truly, desperately, hopelessly lost.

But as it was, he was about 90% sure he was almost home. (C’mon, that tree  _ definitely _ looked familiar!)

So when he smacked face-first into a brick wall, suffice it to say he was caught off-guard.

He groaned and looked up from where he had fallen onto the ground, rubbing at his head. It was the middle of the night, and clouds were covering the moon and stars. He couldn’t see a damn thing.

Dean picked himself up, forgetting his empty bottle on the ground. It… probably wasn’t  _ too _ high a wall, right? He could just climb over it?

With his alcohol-addled brain, that seemed like a logical conclusion and he set about trying to climb it.

He fell almost immediately.

“Dammit!” he half-yelled, laying down again. There had to be a solution he just wasn’t seeing.

“Hello?” a voice called out.

Dean squinted up at the endlessly black sky. “Hello,” he called back.

“Who’s there?”

“I’m Dean.” His head spun and he closed his eyes. “I need over this wall.”

“Wha— Go around!” the voice yelled, exasperated.

But Dean had made up his mind, and so he shook his head. “No! Gotta go over!” He held his hands up to the sky in a plea. “Help me?”

“Are you an alpha?” came the hesitant reply.

“I am!” Dean responded, thinking his luck was finally turning.

“Then no! Leave this place! Go back the way you came!”

“Can’t,” he told him, eyes growing heavy.

“Why not?”

“Gotta nap.”

“You’re joking.”

“Gotta nap right here.”

_ “Do not  _ ** _nap_ ** _ on my tower!” _

But Dean was snoring before he ever heard the response.

\---

Castiel paced around his room, hands lost in his silky black hair. There was an alpha outside. A real, honest-to-god alpha.

Who might need medical attention.

Castiel peered back out of his window, staring down at the far-off, sprawled form of the man.

What if he really  _ did _ need medical attention?

Cas bit his bottom lip thoughtfully, thinking. On the one hand, he couldn’t  _ not _ help someone who needed him. On the other, Naomi had told him again and again how dangerous alphas were.

There was some distant predator sound in the woods, and Castiel cursed softly before grabbing a fire poker and forcing his door open.

There were a great many stone steps to the bottom of the tower, and they weren’t exactly the comfiest on his bare feet. He finally exited and hurried through the ankle-high grass to the sleeping form of the alpha.

Castiel poked him with his toes, seeing if he would wake up.

He didn’t.

“Damn you,” Castiel whispered before trying and failing to pick up the man.

He tried rolling him, dragging him, pushing him, and pulling him, but nothing worked. Castiel had lived a life of ease, never having to experience heavy labor. And, frankly, this man was almost entirely muscle.

Cas leaned heavily against the tower, thinking. If only he had some way to… to  _ slide _ the man. That would help. He pushed off the wall, his gown getting snagged on a particularly rough rock face.

He stared at the gown, then at the man.

\---

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” Castiel yelled as he dragged the now-gowned man upstairs. Every step up made the poor man hit his head, but Castiel couldn’t move him without pulling from the train.

He thanked his lucky stars that the alpha was sleeping hard, because he was going to have one major headache when he woke up.

Cas shivered in his underwear and pulled the man up the last few steps and into his room.

“Thank God,” Castiel murmured, locking the door back behind them. “Now, what is wrong with you?” He leaned down close to the man, head against his chest to listen to his heart. “Hmm, irregular heartbeat… deep breathing… apparently unresponsive…”

He sat back on his heels, looking around the room. “I suppose food would help. Perhaps you are merely starving, and collapsed from that.”

Castiel set about to making stew, eventually relaxing so much as to hum to himself.

He hadn’t met an alpha before. Well, not that he knew of, anyway. He glanced back at the man’s sleeping form.

Maybe they weren’t all that bad. Maybe this one was friendly.

The stew was almost done when the sound of groaning alerted Castiel that the alpha had awoken.

“Ugghh, where am I—  _ good lord, my fucking head!” _ the man hissed, curling into the fetal position. “Oh my god. I am going to throw up.”

“If you are going to vomit, please use the waste bin near you,” Castiel said curtly, stirring the pot on the fire.

The man cursed loudly, whipping his head around to look at Castiel. “Who the fuck are you?!” His face reddened. “Where are your clothes?”

“On you.” Castiel shrugged. “My name is Castiel. Who are you?”

“I’m Dean. What do you—” Dean looked down and groaned loudly, hands on his head. “I’m in a dress.”

“It’s a gown, actually. Quite expensive. Though, it’s ruined now.”

Dean winced as he touched his head. “Did you beat my ass or something? What the hell?”

“You… may have hit your head on the stairs.”

Dean looked all around him, piecing it together. “You kidnapped me,” he finally realized.

“I did not! You collapsed at the foot of my tower!”

“Okay, and then you  _ kidnapped me.” _

Cas huffed in frustration. “I did not kidnap you. I was worried you would be consumed by the ravenous beasts of the forest. Now, come eat some stew and regain your strength. I want you out of here as soon as possible.”

“Fine by me,” Dean grumbled, trying and failing to stand up. “What  _ happened _ last night?”

Castiel rolled his eyes and ladled some soup into a handmade bowl, taking it over to Dean. “I’m not sure. You were insisting upon climbing my tower.”

Dean held the bowl gently. “Thank you.” He looked up at Castiel finally, eyes widening. “Oh my…”

Castiel raised one perfectly-arched eyebrow at him. “Yes?”

“You’re… gorgeous.”

They stared at each other for longer than either meant to, and then Castiel blushed. “You’re not quite what I expected an alpha to look like, either.”

“What? You’ve never met an alpha?”

Castiel balked. “Of course not! Naomi says they are ruthless, vicious creatures that take what they want and give nothing in return!”

“Sounds like this Naomi had a bad relationship or two.”

Cas eyed him cautiously before sitting cross-legged beside him. “Are you all really not that terrifying?”

“No, we—” Dean cut himself off, eyes widening. “Is that— Are you in—”

Cas scowled at him, scooting away. “Yes. That’s why I’m in this tower.”

Dean sat his bowl down, crawling closer to Castiel. “You smell—”

“Weird, I know.”

“—amazing.”

“I… What?”

Dean met his gaze for a moment before slowly leaning in, giving Cas time to lean back.

He didn’t.

Dean buried his nose in the junction between his shoulder and neck, inhaling deep. “Holy fuck,” he whispered. “You smell like home.”

Cas bit his bottom lip, suddenly unsure of everything Naomi had tried to drill into his head.

“Like… peaches and… stormclouds,” Dean breathed before dragging his tongue across Castiel’s scent.

Cas yelped, pushing him away. “What was— What are you—”

“Sorry!” Dean said, holding out his hands. “I’m sorry! My head is still a little fuzzy and you smelled really good and I wasn’t thinking!”

Castiel’s chest rose and fell, the light catching the soft sheen of sweat on it. “I didn’t… I didn’t hate it,” he found himself confessing.

There it was again, the staring.

“Maybe I should—” Dean’s voice cracked and he cleared his throat. “Maybe I should eat this stew and wait for my head to be normal again. And then maybe we can… talk? Get to know each other?”

Cas swallowed hard, nodding. “Good… Good idea. Perhaps I should ask for my gown back…?”

“Oh! Oh um, yeah…” Dean said awkwardly, doing his best to pull it off and only succeeding in getting it stuck on his arms. “Wait no… wait I’ve got it…”

There were hands on his arms, trailing up and pushing the gown off. Castiel watched him carefully. “You have a smell, too,” Cas noted softly.

“I… Yeah. Yeah.”

“Like… oak barrels and… sun-ripened berries.”

“Do you wanna…?”

Castiel nodded before nuzzling his face into Dean’s neck, inhaling deeply. “She never told me about this part,” he whispered, teeth scraping gently against his scent.

“Yeah?” Dean whispered back, breath hitching. “What’s this part?”

There was something unnameable in Castiel’s eyes as he pulled back. “Why don’t you eat your food, and then we can find out together?”

\---

When Naomi returned a week later, Castiel was nowhere to be found. She searched all around the room, but only found his crown, abandoned, and a green strip of beautiful cloth.

The room still smelled like the very last spring, and the very first summer.


End file.
